Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device and a testing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing device for alternately testing a plurality of communication devices according to a schedule and a testing method thereof.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs)) must be subjected to a number of quality assurance tests before shipment. Currently, testing devices for communication devices are generally classified into the non-signaling mode and the signaling mode. For testing devices of the non-signaling mode, it is unnecessary to perform a network attach procedure with a communication device under test (DUT) before the communication DUT is tested. The user has to control the testing device and the communication DUT simultaneously during the test. For testing devices of the signaling mode, a network attach procedure must be performed with the communication DUT before the communication DUT is tested. The user only needs to control the testing device during the test.
A conventional non-signaling or signaling testing device can only be electrically coupled with one communication device which is tested one at a time. If a plurality of communication devices is to be tested, the conventional testing device has to be electrically coupled with the communication devices individually and test the communication devices in sequence. In other words, it is not possible to couple the next communication device and test it until all testing items have been completed with the current communication device. Therefore, for the conventional testing device, the time spent in testing N communication devices is almost equal to N times of the time spent in testing a single communication device.
As the demand for communication devices has increased dramatically over recent years, the production of communication devices has also accelerated exponentially. Modern communication devices are required to deliver rich quality features and fast connection speed. Therefore, their embedded protocol software and transceiver hardware have evolved to become extremely complex, with intertwined impact on each other never seen before. This has driven modern communication devices to have many different operation modes, each optimized for a specific scenario, in order to utilize the limited spectrum resources more efficiently while maintaining the best quality of service. However, since conventional testing devices can only test a single communication device one at a time, the testing efficiency thereof is hardly able to meet the massive production and various verification needs of modern communication devices with different test characteristics and test items. In view of this, it is important to improve the testing efficiency of the conventional testing devices effectively.